Passion
by Yukishiro Madoka
Summary: Sequel to He'll Return. Never give up hope, no matter how hopeless it seems. Miracles can happen...when you believe. [KairixSora]


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Although I wish I owned such a beautiful, wonderful game. xP

A/N. Mweh heh, I had been thinking about making a sequel to **He'll Return. **Like anonymous, I couldn't bear making a fic where Kairi and Sora are torn apart like that.T.T It's been a long time, I know. I've already seen the ending to KH2(ehehe, bad me, bad me! x3) but this will be like my version of their reunion, I suppose. o.o R&R...? x)

Somewhat inspired by **When You Walked Away **by **Iridaceae. **x3 Mighty, coolio, pretty story:) Read it! xD

**Utada Hikaru **owns **Passion. **

And now...all I can say is read, enjoy, and review. ;)

* * *

Brushing a thin strand of ruby hair from her cerulean eyes, Kairi stood silently on the edge of the wooden dock, like she always did everyday, feeling the light breeze blow against her face, causing her scarlet tresses to blow gently across her face. Her bright pink dress whipped around the lower half of her body, relieving her grace and beauty. 

Kairi continued to stare out blankly at the unending ripples of the beautiful ocean, her senses filled with the the beauty of nature, naturally of her surroundings. The gracious melody of the ocean's voice along with the rather loud squawls of the seagulls overhead. She could taste the fresh air and the faint, sweet scent of the water rushed thorugh her nostrils, as her eyes were captured by the beautiful scenery - the morning sky that stretched throughout Destiny Island and the endless ocean around her home, the tall palm trees that longed to touch the sky, the fluffy clouds that came in many forms, the delicate seagulls that flew overhead, the bright sun that gleamed down at Destiny Island. Absentmindedly, she leaned over the edge of the dock and trailed her slender fingers gracefully into the water, watching as the ripples slowly parted to reveal her reflection.

A young girl with red hair that fell softly, slightly past her shoulders stared longingly back at her, her azure continuous pools possessing a mixture of deep sadness and strong faith. _Sora...I know you'll come back to me..._

Another year had passed by. But she never gave up hope on him. She tried to be as happy and cheerful as she could, because she knew that Sora would not want her to be so heartbroken and sorrowful. She even asked Wakka to teach her how to play blitzball, fenced with Tidus, and played jump rope with Selphie. They were slightly alarmed and surprised at her unusual behavior, because they thought that Kairi would be moping in a deep depression ever since Sora was gone.

Wakka and Tidus didn't seem to care as much. Maybe they did, but they didn't really know how to comfort Kairi about it. Perhaps it was that. Kairi knew they cared, even if they didn't show it that much to her.

Selphie was her only comfort on Destiny Islands. Although she loved Selphie as she would a sister, Selphie wasn't enough to make the inner pain go away.

Kairi lifted her head and tore her blue eyes away from her forlorn reflection, allowing her lonely orbs to linger over the horizon. A vision of stardust flashed before her eyes, so beautiful and true that she believed that if she reached out and touched the luminous cloud of dust, she would be able to feel it. She cupped her hand slightly and reached out to touch a dim stardust that drifted before her, but the cloud of sparkling stars merely vanished as her fingers slipped through it. Just as the stardust she tried to touch disappeared, so did the scenery of the other beautiful stardust as well.

She sighed inwardly, turning over her hand in front of her so her milky palm was facing her. Gazing sadly at her palm, she recollected how much she had grown. Her palm, which had once been small and delicate, still possessed as much beauty and grace, but it was much slender, larger, mature, older...

How long had it been?

Two years...?

Her hand dangled limply by her side as she stared out into the horizon. Once again, the vision of the night sky and the illuminating stardust that decorated the scenery flashed before her eyes, even more beautiful and true than before. This time, however, another vision, which she longing wished that it wasn't, accompanied the beautiful fantasy.

A brunette, spiky-haired, blue-eyed boy appeared upon the horizon, smiling widely at her as his hand cupped itself around his mouth, shoutingwords she could not hear. Even though she couldn't hear his words, she was almost sure she knew them anyway, reading the beautiful message in his sapphire eyes.

"I'll come back to you someday...I promise!" he seemed to say. No, he didn't seem to say that...he _did _say that. Those beautiful, true words she recollected everyday as she stood at that very spot, on the edge of the dock of Destiny Islands.

He seemed so far away, yet he seemed so close to her, like she could reach out and touch him. Kairi knew he was just an illusion, a false, yet beautiful illusion of what once was, but she merely pretended and wished that the vision was truly him. Sparkling blue light and the glittering stardust engulfed his figure, swallowing what once was there.

Kairi smiled sadly. "Sora..." she whispered his name, her voice barely above a whisper. She closed her eyes, recollecting on the beautiful memories she and he shared together.

She turned her back on the ocean and walked slowly away, to a place that held more memories and secrets that her mind alone couldn't give her. Kairi slowly strolled down the sidewalk until her eyes finally met the entrance of the "secret place." _Their _secret place. Just Sora and Kairi's secret place.

As she brushed the barrier of vines and leaves away, she walked in, her mind flooded with memories just seeing the familiarity of the cave.

_-Flashback-_

_"Kairi!" Kairi snapped out of her dazed and confused trance as his voice echoed throughout the area, staring over at him as he rushed towards her, his hand outstretched towards her._

_"Sora..." Kairi responded desperately, striding over to him, but as she did so, the ground trembled violently, causing her to cry out in surprise as she lost her balance. She toppled over onto him, but Sora caught her gently and uprighted her, holding her hand gently as his eyes rested upon her face._

_"Kairi!" he repeated her name once more, tightening his grasp upon her delicate hand. "Remember what you said to me before?"_

_Although their eyes were both glued onto each other, they were both well aware that the ground was splitting apart, the two pieces of land drifting in different directions. Kairi nodded quickly in response, focusing onto holding his hand as long as she could before the ground beneath their feet swept both of them away from each other. "I'm always with you too! I'll come back to you...I promise!" he vowed, as they both began to slip away along with the ground they stood on, but their fingers didn't lose each other yet._

_Kairi nodded once more, but she willed herself not to cry. She had lost Riku. One of her closest friends. Now he, someone more than a mere friend, was going to be gone too, leaving her all alone. Would she ever see him again? _

_He promised. He was not one to break promises. _

_They were taking different paths. They'd experience what their paths had in store for them...alone. _

_However, the reassuring look in his eyes promised her that his path would eventually lead back to hers. They'd be together once more. _

_Kairi did not doubt his words, did not doubt the reassurance in his eyes, did not doubt his trust, did not doubt him. He would return to her... _

_"I know you will!" Kairi whispered, and as her lips spoke her last words, their hands released one another. __Kairi could only stare helplessly over at him as the land under his feet drifted away, taking the brunette boy with it, away from her. Millions of stardust drifted downwards, enlighting the dark sky. Kairi gazed about in amazement at the beautiful scenery, her palms facing upwards, feeling the delightful tingle as the stardust dropped onto her hands. Light sparkled brightly behind her, and Kairi whirled around to stare at a landscape, taking in the sight of Destiny Island as it reformed itself. The tall palm trees, the dock, everything._

_Kairi's gaze directed itself back at him, and Sora smiled widely at her as his hand cupped itself around his mouth as he shouted words she could not hear. Finally, sparkling blue light and the glittering stardust engulfed his figure, swallowing what once was there. Kairi ducked her head to stare downwards, speechless, but her head tilted upwards and she stared over at the beautiful horizon, bright blue light shimmering delicately along with the glimmering orbs of stardust. Finally, a faint smile enlightened her pretty features. He was gone now..._

_But in her heart, she knew he'd come back, no matter what..._

**The Next Day...**

_Kairi slowly strolled down the sidewalk until the sight of the familiar entrance of the "secret place" came into view. She entered through the small barrier of vines. _

_She walked slowly around the cave and as she stared about at the childish illustrations she and Sora had drawn upon the walls, wonderful memories of the childhood times they spent with each other flooded into her mind. Silently, she caressed each picture upon the smooth wall, not thinking about anything much. As her hand swept past the wall and she walked farther into the cave, she suddenly came upon a familiar drawing. _

_An illustration of little Kairi, drawn by Sora, and little Sora, drawn by Kairi, facing each other stood out from her surroundings, and she could not tear her eyes away from the drawing. An arm was coming from the drawing of Sora, and it reached to the drawing of Kairi, its fingers enclosed around a star-shaped object. Kairi gently touched the drawing in awe, and a vision of Sora appeared before her, carving the arm in the drawing with a stone. Sora turned to smile widely at her before disappearing, sparkling stardust marking where his imaginary presence had been. _

_A single tear trickled down her cheek, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she knelt before the drawing. Picking up a large, sharp stone beside her, she carved in an arm that protruded from the image of her on the wall, the arm reaching towards the illustration of Sora, clutching the same object that Sora was offering her. All the while, tears of love escaped from her eyes and she smiled happily. _Sora...

_-End of Flashback- _

"Sora..." she managed to muster the words out, her eyes tingling with warm, wet tears. "It's been two years...But I know you'll come back."

She closed her eyes, welcoming the darkness that was under her eyelids. It wasn't the familiar darkness that she encountered when she closed her eyes, nor was it the pitch-black darkness of the night. It was darkness...filled with hope...and sorrow...

_Sora, don't ever change. I know you'll come back. And I'll be waiting for you..._

Kairi's blue eyes shot open, lingering over the stone wall in front of her. No, not the stone wall. The beautiful picture that was engraved into the stone wall.

An illustration of little Kairi, drawn by Sora, and little Sora, drawn by Kairi, facing each other stood out from her surroundings, and she could not tear her eyes away from the drawing. An arm was coming from the drawing of Sora, and it reached to the drawing of Kairi, its fingers enclosed around a star-shaped object.

A Paopu fruit...

_"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each others lives no matter what..."_

The legend of the Paopu fruit was beautiful, but she knew that even without sharing a Paopu fruit with Sora, their paths would always lead back to each other. And...she'd wait for that day...when he'd come back to her...

Right where he belonged.

Kairi finally tore her eyes away from the drawing, although they tried to cling desperately onto thepicture of Sora and Kairi in their younger ages, andfocused her blue orbs upon theengravement she carved into theportion of the stone wall beside the illustration. A few months ago, she had carved an engravement witha large stoneinto its hard surface. The words that strung together in her engravement held such deep meaning, and seemed to sing out its sorrowful hymn out to the world.

Kairi sighed sadly. It had been such a long time. Two years had passed. He probably forgot his promise.

No! She wasn't supposed to think that!

Kairi narrowed her eyes slightly in bitter sadness, angry at herself for being so selfish.

Sora was perhaps sad about their situation too, and not only was he dealing with his inner emotions, but he was fighting the evil darkness that threatened to overcome the world as well.

Hope...

She had to hope.

And she'd never give it up.

_"Never give up hope, no matter how hopeless it seems. Miracles can happen...when you believe." _

That was what Sora had once told her, beautiful, wise, meaningful words she always cherished within her heart.

_Never give up hope..._

Kairi would never give up hope. Giving up hope meant giving up Sora.

_No matter how hopeless it seems..._

Even if two years has passed, her hope has never died nor weakened.

_Miracles can happen...when you believe..._

She didn't want anything else. She didn't want riches, immortality, eternal beauty, amazing powers, nothing. Nothing but one miracle. A miracle that meant more than the world to her. A miracle...that Sora and Riku would come back.

She believed that miracle would happen. It would.

Kairi smiled faintly as her blue orbs faithfully lingered over the words she had engraved by her own hand. Her sad yet hopeful eyes trailed down the stone wall as her hand slowly slid down the cold surface, tracing each and every word.

_One look_

_One smile_

_One touch_

_One embrace_

_One kiss_

_One love_

_Two people_

_Two minds_

_Two souls_

_Two destinies_

_One road_

_One journey_

_One ending_

Her hand slipped off from the tree and clenched into a fist, resting upon her chest. Her mind called to several scenes, all rampaging into her mind, slightly overpowering her from the strength of their happiness and sorrow.

Her pools of deep blue ripples darted past the cave's entrance and at the azure sky, visioning the sparkling stardust illuminating the dark sky that fateful day when they parted, when he promised her that he would return, when their courses changed to different paths once more. Although it has been an eternity since her eyes captured the sight of him, she could still clearly picture his features.

His brown, spiky hair that looked so spiky yet so silky and soft, sometimes tempting her to brush her fingers into his hair.His sapphire eyes of delicacy, his sympathetic smile, his warm embrace. And she could also remember the reassuring look in his eyes as his lips spoke the words that she'd remember forever...

_"I'm always with you too! I'll come back to you...I promise!"_

Did he truly love her?

A love stronger and more beautiful than a love for a friend?

Was his love so strong that he'd fight for her?

Was his love so strong that he would never forget abouther?

Was his love so strong that he would keep his promise?

Kairi closed her eyes, allowing an ocean of memories to sweep into her mind, drowning her in their sorrow and happiness, their hope and love. He was beautiful, as his soul and heart was. His azure blue eyes could always drag her deep into their depths, holding whatever emotion his heart held - happiness, jealousy, loneliness, sadness, love...

Why did his eyes only hold those emotions for her? Did he truly love her that much?

No, she didn't care.

She didn't care if he didn't love her.

She didn't care if he _hated _her.

She'd wait and love him, no matter what.

Why did she love him?

Her love was too deep and beautiful to explain or understand, even to think about.

Well...she just loved everything about him.

He was the first one to make her feel truly welcome when she came upon Destiny Islands. Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus were slightly awkward, but they tried to make her feel welcome as well. Riku accepted her into their island as well, just as everyone else did, but he hung back often, as if he didn't trust her. Perhaps it was his nature, to be quiet and withdrawn. But as the months passed by, Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, and even Riku learned to get along with her. But Sora made her feel fully appreciated the entire time.

He was kind-hearted and had a strong sense of justice. He got along with everyone and Kairi thought that one could never find a reason to hate him.

He was funny and he could always make her smile or laugh. When she was down-hearted or upset, he could always comfort her and make her smile again.

She liked the way he held her in his arms. The way his arms were perfect aroundh er small figure. She smiled faintly, remembering the warmth and softness of his embrace when he held her during Hallow Bastion, after she saved him from remaining a Heartless.

She...just loved him.

He didn't pretend to be someone else.

He was Sora.

Her Sora.

She opened her eyes, her blue orbs slowly following the words upon the stone wall. They were together. They were always with each other. Always had been, always would be.

But she'd wait for him still. A piece of her had died along with Sora when they departed, but when he returned, that piece of her would be reborn, binding them together.

She'd wait for that day.

"Sora..." she whispered his name softly, her voice barely audible as she spoke slightly above a whisper.

She liked the way his name rolled off her tongue, leaving behind a trail of sweetness that tasted sweeter and more delicious than anything else in the world.

She closed her eyes, meeting the lonely yet hopeful darkness once more. "Sora..." she murmured his name again, tasting the sweetness that followed his name, clenching her fist and resting her closed hand upon her chest silently. If only Sora could be here...

If only Sora could be here...

To hold her...to embrace her...to wipe away the tears she cried...to comfort her..to make her smile...to make her laugh...

"Kairi..."

Her fist slowly unclenching to dangle limply by her side,Kairi's blue eyes shot open quickly and slightly widened in disbelief and shock as she slowly whirled around to meet the warm eyes of the one she hoped for, the one she dreamed about, the one she wished for, the one she longed for, the one she waited for, the one she..._loved._

Her heart melted and rose highly with hope and disbelief, and a wide smile of joy bloomed onto her face as asmall, moist puddle of warmth formed in her eyes.

"Sora...!" she cried out softly, not even bothering to try to force her tears back. They weren't falling at that moment, but she didn't care. She waited so long, she longed and wished and hoped so much, she loved him so much...

"I came back, like I promised."

He changed, yet he didn't. His appearance was the same, yet something about him seemed different. He...seemed older, more mature. Just as she had grown during the two years, he had too.

His outfit changed. His former outfit had been designed with red, blue, and white fabric, but the outfit he wore now was merely black and white. The dark outfit made him seem slightly older, for some reason, but it seemed to suit him perfectly.

The timbre of his voice slightly changed, a bit deeper, but still possessing the same pitch he always had. His sapphire eyes were slightly narrow than usual, but they possessed the same warmth they always had. He was truly here! He came back! He kept his promise!

Kairi didn't know what to do. She wanted to run to him and scream out her happiness, she wanted to break down and cry, she wanted to touch and make sure he was real and not an illusion. She shut her eyes tightly, struggling with the decision to rush up to him and hug him, or cry out her happiness, or to stand there and do nothing.

"Yes...I knew you would, Sora." She rushed to him quickly, throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace. Sora's eyes slightly widened as he stood, dumbfounded, but his surprised expression was wiped away with a smile of pleasure and warmth as he wrapped his arms around her small figure.

Kairi blinked rapidly, the force of her eyelids brushing away the tears in her eyes. Her tears trickled slowly down her cheeks, leaving behind a fresh trail of moist warmth. "Sora, I missed you so much. I waited and waited...It hurt so much, Sora...I thought you wouldn't come back, but you promised...And I knew-"

"It's okay, Kairi," Sora reassured sympathetically, wiping away her tears with a swift gesture of his gloved hand. "It's okay."

She didn't respond, nor did her quiet weeping subside. He cradled her gently in his arms, just as he had done back in Hallow Bastion. To Kairi, it seemed as if she were relieving the wonderful warmth that Sora's embrace felt when she saved him. But this embrace was much more different, much more warm, much more soft, much more true, much more beautiful.

His embrace alone soothed her greatly, yet she continued to cry silently. It seemed as if she were releasing all of the sadness, hope, joy, and loneliness she had captivated within her during those two years she waited for him to return.

Kairi closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder, wanting nothing else but to melt into his embrace and drown in his love. Sora smiled widely, pleasure and gratitude sweeping over him at the knowledge that he was there for her when she needed to let it all out.

"I missed you too, Kairi. I never thought about breaking my promise...because I had to see you again."

It had been so long since she felt this kind of happiness, a true happiness that would never be destroyed and stolen away from her again. She had been so used to waking up to a hopeless, lonely day and sleeping during a cold night, dreaming and hoping for Sora to return. It was too true to be a dream, yet it was too real to be a dream.

"Sora..." she finally mustered out, her voice barely above a whisper. Her heart throbbed with love, not a painful, longing kind, but the real kind, the beautiful, true meaning of love.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called out from within the cave, startling Kairi and Sora into releasing each other. A certain, silver-haired male graciously swept before them, smiling widely as he crossed his arms.

"Where's my hug?" he pretended to pout, but the small pout looked so comical on his mature face that Kairi had to laugh as she looked him over.

He, like Sora, had grown much older and mature during the two years. His silver hair had slightly grown longer, and his voice deeped slightly. His outfit changed as well. He wore a white jacket with a black undershirt and navy blue pants with hems that hung around his ankles. His pale blue eyes were slightly narrow, more narrow than they were when she last saw him, but they still posessed as much beauty and warmth as they always had.

They were here! Both of them! Riku _and _Sora! Her best friends, the friends she loved more than anyone else in the world!

"Riku!" she cried out joyously, rushing up to him to throw her arms around him as well. Riku laughed, hugging her back. Joy and delight spilled over Kairi, as much as an ocean would spill from a small glass.

Kairi smiled widely through her tears, silently sending a thanks to the heavens above for letting their paths cross, a thanks to Riku for coming back, and a thanks to Sora for keeping his promise.

* * *

"Sora?" 

"Mmm?" Sora turned his head to face Kairi, staring up at the setting sun with his hands behind his head.

"I have something to show you..." Kairi murmured awkwardly, averting his eyes with embarassment.

"Really? What is it?"

"Come with me." Kairi instinctively took his gloved hand and as her bare hand brushed against his hand, Sora felt a tingling sensation sweep over him. He smiled to himself as Kairi slowly led him away. His eyes slightly enlarged in recognition as the entrance of the "secret place" came into view. They brushed away the vines and swept graciously into the cave.

Sora smiled as he looked around at the drawings on the walls. But apparantly, Kairi wanted him to see something else. She led him away from the drawings, farther into the cave. Finally, she stopped abruptly at a familiar area. Sora squinted his eyes slightly as his eyes lingered over the stone wall in front of him. His eyes widened a bit before he turned to Kairi with a pleasant smile.

"Kairi..." he murmured quietly, staring deeply into her blue eyes.

"Sora..." Kairi whispered softly, slightly bowing her head. "I never gave up hope on you. I knew you'd come back...It hurt...waiting for you. But I knew it was worth it...because...Sora...I..." Kairi's voice trailed off as the words got lost on their way to her mouth. Fresh tears formed in Kairi's eyes again, but she quickly blinked them away.

"Kairi..."

"Sora...I..." Kairi swallowed, hearing the faint noise of a choked eruption from her throat. Feeling her tears leave behind fresh, moist trails of love, she placed her hands on his warm shoulders and stood on her tiptoes to meet his height. Her lips brushed against his gently, and she could feel his entire body freeze as her action caught him off guard.

Soon, to her delight and joy, she felt his lips press back tenderly as his arms curled around her small form, drawing her closer to his body in a warm embrace. His embrace was warm and tender, while his lips were smooth and soft, accompanied with the sweetness that trailed on her tongue when she spoke his name. But the taste in his lips was much more sweeter, much more real, much more beautiful.

They broke away at the same time, smiling widely and blushing a bit. Kairi touched her lips with the tips of her fingers, as if trying to relieve the feeling of his soft lips.

"Sora...I love you..." she confessed softly, blushing even more. The slight hint of raspberry flushed in her cinnamon cheeks, making her seem even more pretty and delicate. Sora smiled.

"I love you too, Kairi. It hurt, being away from you for so long...I'm glad that I'm back here at Destiny Islands with you."

Kairi smiled pleasantly as she threw her arms around him again. He hugged her back, and they stayed like that, in each other's warm embraces until Sora's voice disrupted the silence.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Sora released Kairi and fished into the pockets of his shorts. Finally, his fist shot before Kairi and his fingers spread out to reveal his palm. And on his palm was...

"My lucky charm...!" Kairi whispered in awe and shock, staring in disbelief at the sparkling item in his hand.Her eyes flickered to Sora before resting upon her lucky charm once more. She accepted it and tucked it carefully into the pocket of her pink dress.

Suddenly, Sora ran back to the other side of the cave and grabbed a large stone. He rushed back where Kairi stood in confusion, but he didn't give her an explanation. With the rock, he carefully carved into the hard surface of the stone wall. Kairi watched him pound the rock quietly against the wall, her eyes slightly narrow in puzzlement.

Finally, Sora stepped back so both of them could have a clear, full view of the wall. Fresh tears rolled out of Kairi's eyes as she gazed happily at the words he engraved. She smiled blissfully at him, feeling the warm wetness of her tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Sora...!"

She was so happy.

Riku and Sora, her best friends, the ones she loved more than anyone else in the world, finally returned to her.

They were back together again.

And Sora...loved her too.

A smile bloomed onto his face at the happy expression of Kairi's beautiful face. He quickly closed the distance between their bodies, feeling the warmth radiating off her body as she was pressed against his body within his embrace. He then closed the distance between their lips, engulfing her lips gently and softly. In their secret place, they shared the most passionate kiss and most affectionate embrace the world could ever bestow upon any lover.

_Sora was right. Miracles can happen...when you believe. _

* * *

The star-crossed lovers' paths led to each other once again, this time to the beautiful paradise where they belonged, their home on Destiny Islands. The drawing of them in their younger years, offering a Paopu fruit to each other, would never die. The engravement would never die either. The engravement would be the words that carried their love, which would never die as well. All of the words possessed a beautiful heart that held the emotions of the soul of the red-haired princess, but the last two words were the freshest and the most meaningful, carved in by another soul that wasn't the princess Kairi. 

And if you went to that same area where they were reunited, your eyes will be drawn to that particular stone wall. There, the words engraved into the surface, carried the love of a princess and keyblade wielder that would transcend time.

_One look_

_One smile_

_One touch_

_One embrace_

_One kiss_

_One love_

_Two people_

_Two minds_

_Two souls_

_Two destinies_

_One road_

_One journey_

_One ending_

_Together forever_

* * *

A/N. Hoped you guys liked it. x) It wasn't as good as I thought it'd be, but oh well! x) Kairi/Sora ish sooo cute...x) Riku/Kairi is okay, but he seems too mature for her...No offense, Kairi/Riku fans. o.o It's an okay couple...just not as cute as Sora/Kairi. x3 

Somewhat took a bit of the plot from my other story called **One. **x3

**Melissa Higgins **owns the poem thingy. o.o

A bit of Kairi/Riku fluff just to satisfy Kairi/Riku lovers. xD Anywhos, hope you guys read, enjoyed, and reviewed...-pokes the review button- Please? ;)


End file.
